Love from the Past
by Moonlittear
Summary: Noone knows what happened to kai in his life before the Blade Sharks and after the Abbey. Well what if he ran into someone from his pst that he remembers clearly. Will love blossom that was laid down in the past. Or is there no hope for them. KaixOC
1. Beyblade Charrie Profile

**kurasgurl- Hello you guys! Well I have had a lot of ideas go through my head on many different things. This is only one of them. **

**Summary- No one knows much of what happened to Kai between when he left the Abbey and when he became a Blade Breaker. Well it just happens the past has come to him again. Who is this girl? How does she know Kai? This is filled with language, arguing, and MAJOR Ming Ming and Hilary Bashing, and maybe other too.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade only my character and their past.**

**Character Profile**

**Personal Profile**

**Name****- Talia Sorentos**

**Age****- 15 (A year older than Tyson and Max, same age as Ray and a year younger than Kai.)**

**Eye Color****- Silver/Blue**

**Hair Color****- Waist length Silver Hair (reaches to waist even when in a high pony tail.)**

**Wears****- She wears a black halter with a pair of Black and silver Motorcycle gloves. Also a pair of ripped up Blue Jeans that hug her hips and ride low and flare out down the legs. She wears a pair a black sneakers. Her choker is a Black ribbon with a Fire Pheonix and ice Pheonix together as one hanging from it. **

**Ocupation****- She used to be a blader and singer. Now she only sings.**

**History****- She had been living on the streets since she was 5 years-old. Her mother and Father were in a fire that was an 'accident' from police account. That left her and her older sister to fend for themselves. She was 5 when that happened. When she was 6 her sister met a guy who ended up killing her and trying to kill Talia as well. She met kai when she was 7. He passed out from blood loss one night. She help him they were friends since then. When he was her friend since then they sang together and were discovered when they were 10 and 11. (Kai being older) They would blade too.Things went great till Kai wanted to get away from sharing the spotlight. He stopped singing and only bladed and she stopped blading and only sang. When they were 12 and 13 they split and everyone forgot about them singing together. Now they hadn't seen eachother in 4 years. Kai is now 18 and his last year beyblading and Talia is 17.**


	2. Chapter 1

**kurasgurl- Hi people here's the first chapter!**

**Summary- No one knows much of what happened to Kai between when he left the Abbey and when he became a Blade Breaker. Well it just happens the past has come to him again. Who is this girl? How does she know Kai? This is filled with language, arguing, and MAJOR Ming Ming and Hilary Bashing, and maybe other too.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade only my character and their past. I do not own At the Beginning either.**

**Chapter 1: Together Again**

_(-4 years ago-)_

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready to rock! Let's hear it for this years last entertainment for 5 years.. their last year together!...Pheonix!" AJ Jazz man could be heard from his normal perch on top of where he would during a beyblade match. Then his perch moved out the way leaving smoke and the light to dim. Music was heard in the back ground. When the smoke finally started to clear out you could hear the voice of one Talia singing her's and Kai's song "At The Beginning".

**(Talia)**

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you 

**(Kai)**  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start 

**(Together)**  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you 

**(Talia)**  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure

**(Kai)**  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
**(Both)**

Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you 

**(Both)**  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart 

**(Both)**  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey 

**(Both**  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...

**(Talia)**  
Starting out on a journey

**(Both)**  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

The crowd erupted into an outstanding applause. All of a sudden Mr. Dickeson could be seen with a pair of scissors and the ribbon to start the World Tournament was handed to Talia and Kai, being that they have been the World Champions. The Ribbon was cut and the World Championship was sent to begun.

Kai and Talia's Locker Room

"Kai you can't seriously be thinking of that can you?!" Talia was furious. Here they had been friends for years and he was deserting her for Beyblading. "You heard me Talia. If I want to be taken seriously, I have to get rid of all distractions. That includes singing….. and you."

He held his expressionless face and cold glare at her. They were close to eachother ready to hurt the other. If there was one thing they had in common, it was they were both stubborn. Talia looked at the ground. "So.. that's all I am.. a distraction." She looked at him hurt and pain imminate in her eyes. "Then you won't have to deal with me ever again."

With that she ran out of the Locker Room outside and just ran. Instead of taking the limo to her house she ran in the rain to the bridge where her and Kai would go under to get away from the rain. "Kai why did you do this to me!" Was all that could be heard in the thunder of the storm.

After all of this, the Pheonix singers were soon forgotten to all except Mr. Dickenson, Kai Hiwatari, and Talia Sorentos.

Kurasgurl- Hey guys don't forget to RxR.

Kai- Why must I be an experiment for all ladies to romance with.

Kurasgurl- BONK

Kai- Ow that hurt kura.

Kurasgurl- whistles innocently What I didn't do anything. Well please leaves some reviews and tell me what ya think. Thanks guys.


End file.
